


a sobbing mess

by chocohanako



Series: Junhao oneshots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Demon!Junhui, Fluff, Funny, IDK what other tags, M/M, So yeah, VERYFLUFFY, demon!junhui went to the dentist, dumb, he's very high, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocohanako/pseuds/chocohanako
Summary: minghao comes back home to find a strange man sobbing with his little puppy in his armssaw this prompt and i just had to write about it





	a sobbing mess

minghao had just finished his work, clocking off at midnight. an unusual time to get off of work but what could he do? he had stacks and stacks of paper he had to finish and hand it in that day. back aching, minghao stretched before letting out a satisfied sigh.

holding his apartment door knob, he twists it, opening it as he walks in. “i’m home-” minghao stops his sentence as he heard sobs in his living room.

confused and slightly concerned, he tip toed his way to the living room to see a strange crying man with horns on his head, wearing all black, holding his little puppy in his arm. he noticed bandages wrapped around his face and not to mention how bloated his left cheek was.

minghao could tell what had happened to him. he placed his bags down and walked towards the man with his puppy in his arms. squatting down to be the same eye level as him, he spoke.

“junhui what on earth are you doing here?” minghao asked as he stroked his head.

the said man continued to cry. “dthe dector gafe mep a candi anf it vas wery sweet” he sobbed, splattering spit almost everywhere as he spoke almost unrecognisable words.

“junhui shouldn’t you be back at home?” minghao questioned.

junhui shook his head, pressing his face into minghao’s little puppy’s fur. “i missed you and i donut feel liket go back to hell!.” he said with a lisp.

minghao couldn’t help but laugh, pressing his lips on junhui’s forehead. “sorry i couldn’t be there while you had to extract your wisdom tooth.”

“it’th okayyy!” junhui drowsily said with a loopy smile.

he finally let go of the puppy and jumped into minghao’s arms. snuggling into his arms, junhui let out a sigh.

“did you know i love minghao so much?” junhui started as he looked up at minghao.

minghao who was dead tired suddenly felt energised because of his boyfriend, smiled before shaking his head.

“i don’t.”

junhui then let out a weird noise. “then let me tell ya! minghao is an amazing and i mean amazing man that i love so so so much. i have never been so glad to just suddenly get summoned by a beautiful male until he and his friends did it. i still don’t understand why they wanted to summon one but glad i found my soulmate from it.” he smiled dreamily.

“i love minghao so much and i don’t know what i would do without him..” junhui suddenly started tearing up as he continued on.

“i would do anything for him even if it meant throwing away my hello kitty collection, i would do it just for him.” he sobbed.

“junhui you would never need to throw them away.” minghao comforted him, loving junhui more and more.

“yeah but i’m just saying, i would do anything for you.”

“even fighting satan?”

“even fighting thatan.”

“i would do anything for you too junhui, even if it means going hell with you. i wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”

minghao placed a small kiss on the lips before bringing junhui to his bed. carefully placing junhui on his bed, he tucked him in.

“go and get some rest, it’s going to hurt a lot when you wake up the next day.”

“sleep with me?” junhui childishly asked with big puppy eyes.

“alright, anything for you, you big baby.” minghao chuckled before sliding under the blankets.

“i’m your baby.” junhui sleepily said as he wrapped his arms around minghao’s body.

minghao smiled before cuddling junhui back. “yes you’re my baby.”

extra bonus:

“minghao it hurts so muchhh.” junhui whined as he laid in bed while minghao went to make something easy for him to eat.

“that’s how it is junhui.” minghao shook his head.

“can you please just cuddle with me for the whole day? i don’t want to move or do anything today.” he whined more from the bedroom.

“you need to eat something!”

“later! i want cuddles! now!” junhui childishly said making minghao sigh.

“fine but only for awhile, okay?” minghao said as he walked back into the bedroom.

junhui nodded and smiled, quickly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who smelled like his favourite body wash.

“i love you so much” junhui mumbled

“i love you too.” minghao said poking his cheek making junhui whine in pain.

spoiler alert: they stayed in bed the whole day until their stomachs couldn’t take it anymore.


End file.
